Let's Kill Hitler (TV story)
Let's Kill Hitler 'is the eighth episode and mid-series premiere of the sixth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Richard Senior and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams. Overview To be added Synopsis After six months of searching and no success, the Doctor returns to Amy and Rory when, Mels, a friend of the Ponds, arrives and forces the Doctor, at gunpoint, to take her back in time to escape police custody, to kill Hitler. Crash landing the TARDIS in 1930s Berlin, the truth about Mels is revealed; gunned down, she regenerates into a delusional River Song, who, in turn, poisons the Doctor, a plan with an unanticipated outcome. At the same time, Amy and Rory are miniaturised by a time-travelling, shape-shifting robot controlled by other miniaturised people, which has information about the Doctor that he isn't supposed to know... Plot Six months after the events of Demons Run, Amy and Rory attempt to summon the Doctor, trying drawing his attention by writing his name as a crop circle; the signal works and they find him with the TARDIS in the middle of the crop circle, though he has had no luck with finding Melody. Rory notices a line in the crop circle pictured in the newspaper the Doctor got from the future that they didn't draw. They look up to see a pink sports car driving straight at them and dive out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting hit by it. The driver steps out the car and, to Amy and Rory's surprise, it's their childhood friend Mels. Before long the police are on approach to arrest Mels for the theft of the car and she draws a handgun on the Doctor, demanding an escape in the TARDIS, deciding she wants to go back and kill Hitler. Flashbacks to Amy and Rory's childhood reveal Mels presence in their lives growing up, constantly getting in trouble with teachers, professors and the police with the stories Amy told her about the Doctor during their youth as well as being there on the night Rory's then-concealed feelings for Amy were unearthed. Returning to the present, the TARDIS flies erratically through the skies after Mels shoots the console. In Nazi Berlin, 1931, a German officer named Erich Zimmerman returns to work, observed by a janitor; he is also observed by a crew of technicians in a futuristic control room. One of the crew, Harriet, heads down to observe and is nearly incinerated by the craft's Antibodies until she repairs her privileges and they retreat. Continuing to the port, she looks out at the officer, revealing the robot, known as the Teselecta, to be the janitor himself, a robot operated by miniaturised people. The Teselecta changes it's physiognomy to match the officer, including height and attire, takes his glasses and brings him aboard, shrinking him and leaving him unprivileged to the Antibodies. The Teselecta heads to Hitler's office and declares him guilty of war crimes and paralyses him with a beam of light from it's mouth referred to by the crew as "justice mode"; just as one of the crew members, Jim, notes that it's too early in Hitler's timestream to intervene just as an incoming entity is detected. They turn to face the scan and see the TARDIS smash through the large outer window, bringing the Tesselecta to the ground. Stepping out of the smoking TARDIS, the Doctor disposes of Mels' gun and notices Hitler who, to the shock of him and his companions, thanks them for saving his life. The Teselecta rises again and Hitler fires at it until Rory punches him to the ground and takes his revolver. After Rory locks Hitler in the cupboard, the robot's crew feign a faint when Amy notices Mels recoiling from being shot by Hitler. While she, Rory and the Doctor tend to her injuries, she starts glowing with energy, the early stages of a regeneration occurring. While she remembers the last time she did so, the Doctor realises that Amy and Rory both named their daughter Melody after her - their daughter after their daughter". Before Rory can finish his sentence, Mels regenerates into River in front of them and the crew. Meanwhile, the crew of the Teselecta identifies the TARDIS and recognises their real target - Melody Pond, the woman that kills the Doctor. River acts erratically to the bafflement of the Doctor, Amy and Rory. In her mad ramblings, the suddenly starts making various attempts to kill the Doctor, just as she had been trained to do growing up - however, the Doctor had already foreseen her efforts when they arrived and averted each of them. Seeing that her task is done, though, she leaves for the city below as the Doctor recoils from a poison River had given him through a kiss. Struggling through the pain, the Doctor tells Amy and Rory to get after River while he goes back into the TARDIS and attempts to follow her that way. Outside, River deliberately offends a group of Nazis and gets shot, only to blow them all back with regeneration energy and leaves on a motorbike. Punching out a Nazi officer, Rory and Amy take another bike and follow her, while the Teselecta forms it's own motorbike to pursue them. Meanwhile, the crew insists that the Doctor can't be dying now as he's destined to die by Lake Silencio, Utah, 22 April 2011. In the TARDIS, the Doctor activates the voice interface for some words of confidence from somebody, when it takes the form of young Amelia Pond. After a few false starts, Amelia manages to motivate him into action with his notable first meal "Fish fingers and custard". River storms into a restaurant and orders the patrons to leave their clothes and run. Amy and Rory pull outside to see the terrified patrons flee when the Teselecta, now in Amy's form pulls up beside them and brings them aboard before embarking into the restaurant to confront River. Amy and Rory wake up in the Teselecta and are saved from the Antibodies by Jim, who brings them up to the control room just as they enact their "justice" on River before they are interrupted by the arrival of the Doctor, still dying but working the pain. The Doctor scans the Teselecta and gets Amy and Rory to signal him to assure their survival. The captain of the Teselecta, Carter, informs the Doctor that they travel through time to inflict justice on criminals throughout history who evaded payment for their crimes. The Doctor asks for the craft's records of the Silence, which included that they are a religious order operating under the belief that "Silence will fall when the question is asked", though it doesn't know what the question is. The Doctor suffers another serious bout of pain; Carter considers him through and subjects River to an unbearable fit of pain. In his strain, the Doctor tells Amy and Rory to stop the crew, whatever it takes; Amy uses the sonic screwdriver to shut off all the crew's privileges and sick the Antibodies on them, forcing them all to retreat, leaving only Amy and Rory on the Teselecta ''at the mercy of the Antibodies. The Doctor is in too much pain to reach the TARDIS to save them, so River gets inside to rescue them in his place. Once their out, the Doctor has a few last words with Amy and Rory and then River before dying. Since he left a message for River, Amy has the ''Teselecta change into River to show her daughter who she will become; deciding the Doctor is worth it with confirmation of Amy and Rory, River brings the Doctor back with her own regeneration energy and uses all of it in an attempt to cure him of the poison, burning up all of her remaining regenerations in the process and landing her in hospital. When they visit her in her hospital room, the Doctor leaves a blank TARDIS-shaped diary for her and they leave in the TARDIS, with the Doctor now completely aware of his upcoming death with the records he downloaded from the Teselecta. After leaving hospital, River travels to the Lunar University in 5123 to apply for a study in archeology, the reason for which she gives her professor while she caresses her new diary being "I'm looking for a good man"... Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill * River Song - Alex Kingson * Mels - Nina Toussaint-White * Amelia Pond - Caitlin Blackwood * Young Mels - Maya Glace-Green * Young Rory - Ezekiel Wigglesworth * Zimmerman - Philip Rham3 * Carter - Richard Dillane * Anita - Amy Cudden * Jim - Davood Ghadami * Harriet - Ella Kenion * Adolf Hitler - Albert Welling * German officer - Mark Killeen * Professor Candy - Paul Bentley * Nurse - Eva Alexander * Female teacher - Tor Clark Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Let's Kill Hitler'' page on '''Doctor Who Website